Explaining
by sully vann
Summary: We all wondered what would happen if Chloe got sneezed on. This is it..sully style!


explaning written by sully vann  
  
rated G  
  
pairing-cl/ch  
  
side note-we all wondered what would happen if the flower had sneezed on Chloe...this is just what I think might have happened. and i'm thinking of sequel-izing this. what do ya think?  
  
Chloe sent Lana off too look farther down the road by some more skid marks while I stepped a little farther into the woods. "Mr. Beals must have done a number on his car!" Chloe said to herself, surveying the crash site. She turned to leave when a flower seemed to pop out of nowhere. Chloe leaned over to look at it; it definitely looked like Wall of Weird material. She leaned down to take a picture of it and it sneezed on her...or something. She tried to brush the pollen out of her face when she heard Lana calling her. Chloe looked at the plant and realized Lana was getting closer, so she turned and exited the woods, promising herself to return tomorrow. *** "Whoa, Chloe? What are you wearing? And what are you doing? What's with all the boxes?" Clark asked as he entered the Torch office the next morning.  
  
"What? You don't like what I have on?" Chloe asked, turning around so Clark could get a full appreciation for what she was wearing.  
  
"Let me put it this way...the operative word it...Lana. What did you do, raid her closet?" Clark questioned as he walked over to Chloe.  
  
Chloe giggled and taped up another box. "No, I just saw this shirt in the back of my closet and thought the jeans looked good and decided to wear it. I'm sorry you don't like it!" Chloe said as she put the box on the ground, her pink baby tee riding up her back and revealing a designer label on the back of her jeans.  
  
"Chloe! I didn't even know you knew who Ralph Lauren was!"  
  
"Clark, I live in Smallville, not under a rock!"  
  
"Chloe, what is wrong with you?" Clark asked, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Clark!" She said, exasperated. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm just...being me." She answered, then turned around to tape up another box.  
  
"Sure. So what are you doing with all these boxes?"  
  
"I'm packing up the Wall. It has just gotten so out there lately. And I'm tried of people looking at me like I'm a freak. Besides, cheerleading may take up a lot of my time, if and when I get on the squad."  
  
"Cheerleading? You hate cheerleaders! You think it's degrading and immoral! Pom Pom Brigade, remember?!" Clark stated as his voice rose.  
  
Chloe taped up the last box of my stuff and turned around to grin at him. "Clark, the only thing I'm going to miss about the Wall is spending so much time with you, diving into the world of weird." Chloe smiled, walking closer to Clark.  
  
"Chloe, you are acting like you are possessed or something! What did you do, hit your head on a meteor rock? C'mon, snap out of it!" Clark said, shaking her. "Clark...you're really cute. I don't think I've ever told you that before," she said as if she had just realized it.  
  
"No, you haven't, which makes me even more worried. Stop acting like this!" Clark pleaded as Chloe looked up at him. "What if I told you I liked you? What if I told you I wanted to be able to kiss you and hug you and tell you everything I love about you? What would you do?" She asked.  
  
"I would ask you if you were drunk."  
  
"Kiss me. Please." she asked.  
  
Clark looked down, shocked. "What? Chloe, let me feel your head..." Clark lifted his hand to see if she had a fever, but Chloe put her hand on his arm softly. Clark looked at her, concern radiating in his eyes. Chloe grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, then pulled away and took in his face.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe giggled at his face.  
  
"Uh...um...whoa?" Clark mubbled, staring at Chloe.  
  
"Come on, you know you liked it. Admit it!" She smiled; and hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"It was...but...uh..." Clark said, trying to sound coherent. "Am I going to have to do it again? The things I have to do..." Chloe giggled, placing her lips on Clark's.  
  
"Chloe..." He mumbled against her lips, putting an arm around her waist. She pulled away, their noses touching.  
  
"This better be important, breaking a kiss like that to talk." Chloe said breathlessly as she pulled away just so their noses were touching.  
  
"That...this..." Clark tried to speak. Chloe grinned.  
  
"Didn't know I had so much power over you!" Chloe said, bending down and grabbing a box. "Help me carry these to my car, will you?" Chloe asked over her shoulder, then began walking. Clark watched Chloe drop the box and reach out to a desk as she started swaying and threw her head around. The last thing Chloe saw was Clark standing over her, then her mind went blank and everything went black. ***  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?" Martha Kent asked as she watched her son watch Chloe, lying in the hospital bed.  
  
"I'm doing ok. What about Dad? When will he wake up?" Clark asked, letting go of Chloe's hand and walking over to his mom.  
  
"The doctors just gave him the treatment, they said he should wake up soon. I believe Chloe is next after Lana."  
  
"Good. I heard what Lana did to Whitney and Lex...she's going to have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up. So will Chloe..." Clark sighed, looking at his almost lifeless friend over his shoulder.  
  
"Honey, don't put to much pressure on her. She's going to need some rest."  
  
"I know. I'm going to need some time to sort things out myself. I think I have feelings for Chloe, but..." "But there's still Lana. Clark, one day you will have to pick between them. The sooner you do, the less heart ache for everyone involved in your bizarre love triangle."  
  
"C'mon, let's go see Dad." Clark said, leaading his mother out of the room. ***  
  
"Alright Clark, you've kept me in the dark forever. I have made a full mental recovery! And I helped you out with Ryan!! Please tell me what I did too you, since you were the only person to experince an in depth look at the inner Chloe, thankfully." Chloe said as Clark set down her cup and sat across from her. "And I'm sure it's a good story, since I saw what I was wearing when I woke up...straight from Lana's closet!"  
  
"You can't say anything until I'm done, ok?"  
  
"You're wish is my command. Now tell me!" IShe grinned, then focus all her attention on what Clark was telling her.  
  
"All right, so I almost disgraced myself by joning the pom pom brigade and raided Lana's closet, huh? Well, not as bad as Lana, right? She's had to do some major damage control!" Chloe sat back as Clark took a much needed breath.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Clark said, looking at her.  
  
"Oh, you're not? Wait, why are you looking at me like that..." Chloe gasped as a thought struck her.  
  
"I didn't do what I think I did, did I?" She asked, worried.  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"I can't believe it! Clark, I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing..." Clark cut Chloe off by holding a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Clark said aggressively, but Chloe noticed a look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
Chloe nodded and Clark took his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"It was fine...it was more than fine. Listen, I realized exactly how I felt about you when you kissed me...and I kissed you back. Then I thought of Lana and got scared."  
  
Chloe opened her mouth, but Clark looked up at her and she shut it. "But I think after everything we've been through this year, and then what Ryan told me..."  
  
Chloe blushed as she remembered Ryan telling Clark about the dress she was looking at in Metropolis.  
  
"I was wondering if you had that dress on hold, 'cause if you do, I would kinda like to take you to the formal next month." Clark finished.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe and she stared back. "Chloe, I'm done. Say something..."  
  
"Now I have enough time to find shoes to go with it!" Chloe grinned and Clark grinned back, unwrapping my hand from around my cup and taking it in his. 


End file.
